


The Adventures of Spooky and Starbuck

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, what if the x-files was a cute college sit-commy show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Scully is a college student whodoesn't believe in the extra-terrestrial or odd.<br/>Fox Mulder (aka Spooky) does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

“Dana, hear me out here!” Mulder said, his eyes looking right into Dana’s made her want to believe… but she had a deadline. “Not tonight, Mulder.” She sighed like a mother.  
Mulder pretended to mope like a child. “Fine, Scully. I understand. I’ll just leave.” He gave her one last parting look. He sighed deeply, hoping she’d pick her rain jacket up and walk out the door. “I’ll leave. You write your paper.” She looked up from her laptop and gave him a small smile. “If I don’t come a-knocking tomorrow morning, assume me dead in the cornfields.” That usually worked for him.   
Not tonight.  
“Be careful, kiddo.” Dana waved without looking up from her laptop.   
Mulder pouted and walked over to her and shut her laptop. “Mulder what the fuck?” Dana swatted him. “You have to come with me!” He said.   
“Not tonight.” She said sternly, now standing up to look (up) at him. Her face was flush with anger and her eyes had never been bluer. Fox Mulder was a damned fool for falling in love with a non-believer so gorgeous. “No puppy dog eyes.”   
“Please?” he pleaded. “Just for an hour. I can give you my notes from when I wrote this paper. I’ll love you forever.”   
“Only an hour, I’m timing you.” She grabbed the rain jacked just like he had hoped and walked out the door behind him. “Well, are you coming?”  
“Just giving you a running start, short legs.” Mulder winked. Dana shook her head and kept stepping.


	2. Fraternity House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mulder is alerted of a Christian frat boy being abducted he drags Scully along to investigate the scene but it's not what they expected.

“Alright so,” Mulder said before sipping from his Big Gulp filled with Dr. Pepper. “This Chuck dude in one of the fraternity houses said his buddy Greg or something like that was acting punkish and there was a great big light and poof- Greg was gone.”  
“Do you think Chuck was under the influence of any kind of drugs or alcohol when this happened?” Dana asked, nudging him for some Dr. Pepper. He handed it to her and she sipped. “That’s the thing, they’re a Christian fraternity. They swear off all the sins you come across in college.” Mulder said.  
“Is that why you moved into that apartment off campus? Couldn’t handle the rejection from good Christian boys?” Scully smirked.  
“No,” he handed his partner the cup again. “I did that so I could watch porn without my dorm mate asking me to turn it up.” He chuckled/  
The Dr. Pepper shot out of her mouth and a yard away. “Some came out of my nose, you jerk!”  
“You asked why, Scully.” He smirked, offering her a sleeve to wipe her mouth. She refused by rolling her eyes. “Here we go, the frat house of our lord and E.T.”  
“Oh yes, they swear off all the sins of college.” Dana snorted.  
“Shit. Is this the right place?” Mulder checked his phone and looked at her. “Should we go back to your place for bed sheets? I don’t want to be the only one not wearing a toga.”  
The fraternity house was alive with loud music, definitely not of the Christian sort, there were guys in togas and girls in not much else. Dana was aiming to leave. “It was a prank, Mulder.” She laid her arm on his and turned to leave. “It was just their way of inviting Spooky Mulder to their party.”  
“Well… we’re already here.” He began to walk onto the grass but Dana quickly halted him.  
“I said I have an hour and I’m going home. It’s been ten minutes. I’m leaving at two-thirty with or without you.” She was dead serious.  
“You’re not twenty-one yet… maybe you should go back…” Mulder teased her. They played this game often, if he wanted to do something fun and she didn’t for stupid reasons like not wanting to get kicked out of her program or having an actual date with someone other than the space geek who was nearly too old for college. It usually ended with Dana getting angry with him and proving him wrong and even proving herself wrong.  
“You’re right, good idea. If you get too wasted, call me and I’ll walk you home.” She waved and began to walk back.  
When it dawned on Fox Mulder that his game did not work out, Dana Scully was three blocks away from him… with the Dr. Pepper!  
“SCULLLLAAAAAYYYYYY!” He yelled for her.  
“Miss me already?” she asked, smirking at him.  
A drunk dude wandering by said “Hey it’s Spooky Maloney… you found that dead body from eighty years ago… sick man.” His beer was sloshing around in its classic red solo cup. Mulder looked at Scully who was laughing underneath her hand and informed the guy his name was Mulder… but the dude passed out on the lawn after handing his beer to Mulder.  
“Goodnight, Spooky Maloney.” She turned to walk again.  
“Scully, wait!” he called out again, Dana turned looking slightly agitated. He chugged the beer until the cup crunched and he belched like a champion. “Scully, I’m too drunk to walk to my apartment.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Should I tuck you in?” she chided.  
“Lay with me.” He pouted. Her eyebrows furrowed together and he immediately felt like a dumbass for saying that. However, she did and he almost died inside.  
“If I turn this TV on will I be greeted with a feisty blonde with huge knockers bent over a coffee table or infomercials?” Dana said as she got under the blankets.  
“I’ll take that then.” He said grabbing the remote from her hands.  
“Bummer. I love a good plumber flick.” She said with sarcasm.  
“Nope. Pride and Prejudice porno.” He sighed at the look of horror and amusement on his friend’s face. “I know… it was a gift.”  
“Who gifted you that?” she asked laughing.  
“Internet friend from Massachusetts. He also sent me these.” He pulled out a case of sunflower seeds.” He smiled at her.  
“Sounds like a good friend, I should step it up before I’m replaced.” Her head was on his usually unused pillow.  
“D’aww, Scully.” He said laying his head on his own pillow. “I could never replace you.”  
“Good to know. Get some rest now. I’m gonna…” her eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Shit. Mulder?” Dana woke up pushing the blankets off of her and wiping the sleep from her eyes. Mulder had her laptop on his lap.  
“Mornin, Starbuck. By the way, where did that come from?” he asked her.  
She looked at him quizzically, how could his hair do that in eight hours of sleep? “It’s a Moby Dick reference, my dad has a thing… are you typing my paper?”  
“Well I figured that half, didn’t know about the dad part. No, I’m sending the finished paper to your professor. All I did was write the concluding paragraph and add the cited sources to the documented. By the way you also forgot to make it 12 font size with double spacing. I just saved your ass by two letter grades, my dear.” He put his feet on his coffee table and closed the laptop like one would close a briefcase.  
Dana leaned down and kissed Mulder’s forehead. “Thank you so much, breakfast on me?”  
Mulder was in a complete state of shock. The kiss. Breakfast on me? “You missed.” Was all he could get out?  
“What was that you said?” she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
“French toast at the diner?” he suggested. She looked at him quizzically again. “Sounds good.” She said as she grabbed her purse.  
At the diner, Mulder’s usual waitress came to wait on them.  
“Hi, Fox.” She said. Her nametag read Betty. Betty had jet black hair and one blue eye to mismatch a brown eye. Dana deducted that Mulder was familiar with this Betty.  
“Hey, Betty. I’ll have a coffee.” He said smiling at her.  
“And for you?” she said looking at Dana, with only slight distain.  
“Orange juice, please. No pulp.” Dana used her please and thank you’s in hopes that Betty wouldn’t spit in her orange juice. She smiled at Mulder and walked away. “So, you know her pretty well.”  
“Yeah, I go here all the time for all my meals, really.” He said without looking up from his menu.  
“Betty sure likes you.” Dana eyed the English breakfast but kept one eye on Mulder’s reaction.  
“Yes, I have slept with her. More than once, one time here, once in the car-.” Mulder was interrupted by Dana making gagging noises.  
“I didn’t ask.” She cringed. He smiled as he looked at the things he could have as a side with his French toast.  
“Coffee for you and orange juice without pulp.” She set the drinks down and pulled out a small pocket journal and a pen from behind her ear. “What would you like, Fox?”  
“French toast with a side of sausage links and bacon, please.” He smiled at her.  
Fox? He hates when people call him Fox. He doesn’t let me call him Fox. “I’ll have the English breakfast.” She said without looking at Betty.  
When she was out of ear-shot, Scully asked him.  
“Jeez, she just kind of insisted and I couldn’t refuse. She brought me an extra plate of fries once when I asked for a bottle of ketchup. I owed her.” He blushed.  
“I do not understand you.” She shook her head.  
“Let’s pray you never will.” He raised his coffee mug and she raised her orange juice.  
She took a sip and scrunched her nose up. Pulp. Dammit, Mulder


End file.
